one thousand suns and one bright moon
by Kyran Mae
Summary: Derek made him feel under appreciated for everything. Lydia made him feel like he was scum on the bottom of her perfect little heels and Jackson made him feel… What did Jackson make him feel? It was a mix of jealousy and hate. SlowBuild/Sterek Pre-Slash Multichapter Rated M for violence/ self harm /explicit content
1. nobody even cares

"I don't know what to do anymore."

The first words that Stiles had said in three hours. That day had been fairly calm in all, watching the football game silently while Scott talked on and on about Allison. Not once did Scott ask Stiles how he was. Stiles didn't really mind because he was used to it by now. Stiles helped Scott with his break up with Allison but never asked Stiles if he was okay with Lydia and Jackson being together despite everything.

Scott looked over at Stiles and was briefly stunned. "What?" Scott inquired.

"You know what I said. I said I don't know what to do anymore."

"About what?"

"Anything I guess."

Scott finally realized that he hadn't even thought about what Stiles was feeling at the moment.

"Jesus, Stiles, I'm sorry! I never even remembered to ask you."

"Well, I'm fine if you were wondering. I'm just confused" Stiles wasn't confused. He was hateful at everyone. Fucking Derek, fucking Lydia, and fucking Jackson. Derek made him feel underappreciated for everything. Lydia made him feel like he was scum on the bottom of her perfect little heels and Jackson made him feel… What did Jackson make him feel? It was a mix of jealousy and hate. Stiles was just a little ball of hate.

Scott sighed, obviously relieved.

"Okay good. Do you want to talk?"

"No. Commercial break is over anyways."

Stiles continued to stay silent and blankly stare at the screen until Scott announced he was going to go home. Stiles just nodded.

**XXXX**

Stiles panicked for a moment when he saw that his father wasn't home and it was one a.m. but then he remembered that it was Saturday and that meant all-nighter shifts.

Stiles trudged upstairs and opened his door to find his desk lamp on and a broody figure in his computer chair.

"Jesus Christ! Derek, you are going to make me have heart failure before I even turn 18!"

Derek just grunted and returned to reading one of Stiles's leather bound books and flipped a few pages.

"Excuse me. Is there something you'd like?"

"It was cold in the station."

Stiles rolled his eyes and flipped his other light on. Derek of course made himself at home just when Stiles was about to go to sleep.

"Do you mind?"

"No. I'm comfortable here."

"Where is your gang of brooders?"

"Isaac is at Boyd's and Erica went to her grandparents' house."

Stiles huffed and just decided to not bother. He grabbed his pajamas and shuffled to his bathroom.

He was planning on taking a shower but it was way too creepy with a guy in your bedroom, reading your books. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and all. He shuffled back into his room to find that Derek had made a makeshift bed of Stiles's extra comforter on the floor. Stiles's sighed and kicked Derek over so he could get to his bed and saw that Derek left his filthy clothes on his bed.

"Seriously?!" He whisper-screamed at Derek and threw the clothes at his face. He was not going to wake a sourwolf tonight. He got under the covers of his numerous sheets and pillows that kept him warm on frosty fall nights.

**XXXX**

When Stiles woke up in mid-morning, he saw the clothes were gone and the comforter neatly folded on his computer chair and his books back in place. Stiles got up and made his bed and checked his phone and all that, put the comforter away and rolled his eyes at the book under the bed that Derek must have been reading before he fell asleep. Little Red Riding Hood. How fucking ironic. Stiles scoffed and put the book back and then walked downstairs to see his father passed out on the couch.

"Aw Dad that can't be good for your neck." Stiles poked his dad in the ribs and then gently shook him.

"Humph?"

"Dad, let's get you upstairs."

"Okay, Okay."

Stiles dragged his father up the stairs, into his bedroom and on his bed. He nearly knocked over a photo of his mother and held it up. A small, delicate woman with wispy brown hair and smiling brown eyes and laugh lines holding a baby with her same wide eyes and a small tuff of brown hair. Stiles smiled softly and set the picture down. He hadn't seen that picture in years. He walked out of his father's room and closed the door to hear only muffled snoring. Stiles sat back down in his room to finish his report on a fairytale that could describe his life. He still had two weeks but he wanted to get started early. This one he had to think about.

A/N: Well Hello there! This fanfiction idea came to me over the past few days. I know this will be a multi-chaptered fic and such blah blah blah. Anyways this fic won't be very original. It's based around Little Red Riding Hood and this after season 2 around Octoberish. I need to have some kind of Halloween chapter. Okay toodles! Kyran Mae xx


	2. sugar sweet

Stiles had walked home from school the next day. The cold air makes it hard for his engine to work and he'd rather not deal with a broken down jeep. Stiles stepped over the crinkling leaves into the woods for a detour that he used to ride his bike through in third grade.

A sharp root and a fall later, he was just about to say screw it and call Scott. And then of course that meant Allison too. It's not Stiles didn't like Allison or anything…. But she did try to murder everybody.

Stiles could have sworn he heard someone talking in a whisper but he decided it was just him being paranoid. He continued on his way until he heard two heavy footfalls and a rustling of branches. Now Stiles was running. He grabbed his phone and started to dial Scott's number and then he looked behind him again. A teenage girl about Stiles's age was walking behind him and he just stopped.

"Uh, Hi... I have to go and you are kind of freaking me out so uh-."The girl was holding him against a tree and her red eyes glowed peering at his face. He didn't have time to shout in shock or anything.

"Hello, Stiles is it? Oh well sorry to bother you, honey, but where's your alpha boy?" She spoke in a sugary sweet voice that felt like daggers.

"Actually I don't know but OH, are those claws? I think he's at his house right now so if you would just let me go and I will continue like nothing happened?" Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack and her claws were curling around his neck.

The girl narrowed her eyes and flicked her blonde hair out of her face. "All right, little red. We'll be talking soon." She took off and Stiles just sank to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Jesus Christ. I am so fucking done." Stiles just breathed out. Figures, he was wearing is bright red hood.

He looked over to his right and saw a little piece of silver in the corner of his eye. Under closer inspection, he realized that it was an arrow head with sharp edges in the bottom. He grabbed his backpack and the arrow head and ran back to his house.

**XXXX**

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, playing with an arrowhead that he found in the woods. The pads of his fingers caught the edge for a fourth time. This time his finger started to bleed and Stiles hissed at the pain. The scarlet bead slid down his index finger and Stiles didn't wipe it. He stared at it for a little while and then rotated his hand to catch it in a different angle. He jumped when he heard knock at his window. Derek was staring at him, standing on his roof.

Stiles ran over and threw up the window. "Uh Hi, Derek… I just got a paper cu- OOF!" Derek pushed Stiles in his wall and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He put his nose in Stiles's neck and sniffed.

"You smell weird. Like roses and lemon candy and…" Derek's eyes widened and sniffed again. "Who talked to you? Were they a wolf? Stiles! Answer me!" Stiles's jaw dropped and he stuttered at first. "Uh, some girl. She had blue eyes, blond hair and definitely an alpha of some kind. She asked me where you were."

"And did you tell her?!"

"Nn-no! I said you might be at your house and she let me go."

Derek let him go and sat on Stiles's bed. "I have homework to do and my dad will be home soon so you need to go." Derek glared at him and stood up. "We are continuing this conversation later."

Derek stepped out the window and then Stiles's slammed it. Screw homework, He was going to sleep.

**A/N: Second chapter in two days, aw yeah! So wow, Thanks you guys! Don't be shy to PM me with questions or write a review. A warning is that the next chapter with have self-harm. Toodles! Kyran Mae xx**


	3. a promise broken

**A/N: Trigger warning for self – harm or cutting.**

It's been a week since that day when the girl showed up. Stiles hasn't seen her since. Stiles got his jeep back and was back to driving around in the pesky weather. After countless layers and scarves and gloves, Stiles is still fucking frozen. Everyone around says it's just normal. But they live in California and it shouldn't be 35 degrees in the beginning of October.

Regardless of the weather, Stiles has maintained to keep his grades up and avoid Derek and the rest of the pack. This was a great week.

On the Monday of the next week is when things started getting weird again. Scott said he smelt someone like lemon candy and power. Stiles didn't quite catch up at first and then he realized, she is going to Beacon Hills now. Whoever she was, she was keeping her promise.

After a day of paranoia, she made her move, like a queen going up against a pawn.

**XXXX**

Stiles had gotten into homeroom a little bit earlier than usual and started to check his homework to see if it was finished and then he felt a prickling sensation on his neck. Snapping his neck around, he caught sight of a cunning smile and tresses of blonde hair. It wasn't Erica, but it was the girl.

"Hello, sweet pea! I told you I'd be back." She smirked and winked, setting her books down.

Stiles just gaped at her and closed his mouth with a snap. He blinked and turned forward again, looking down at his desk. His heart was hammering in his chest and that part that killed him was that she knew how scared he was.

After homeroom, Stiles rushed out to his first class. History was going to be a drag either way so he just tuned out. He watched the door and the windows with a slight grimace on his face and Lydia just gave him a look like he was crazy. She's one to talk, though it wasn't her fault. He just kept tapping his pen against his desk and coughed. After 15 minutes of sheer terror, the bell rang and he continued his day up until last class like that. Chemistry with Mr. Harris and the girl was there, too. Just his fucking luck. Maybe if there are werewolves, there were leprechauns and he was going to need some of those.

Turns out her name was Hannah and she has a knack for chemistry. After they got their tests from last week back, Mr. Harris called him up to his desk and informed him about his need of tutoring.

"Mr. Harris, I know how to do this. I just need to apply myself."

"Mr. Stilinski, as much as you make an accurate argument, I'm here to teach you and it doesn't seem like I'm doing that. I'm giving you a tutor, Hannah. She seems to get it enough and I think she will be excellent for helping you.

"BUT MR. HARRIS YOU CAN'T"

"Mr. Stilinski, there is no arguing. Now off to the library."

Stiles was just about to flip a desk when Hannah came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, honey, am I that bad?"

Stiles glared at her and picked up his books and trudged to the library. He didn't even realize that this would possibly lead to him being killed if they were left alone. So he was just angry.

When they got to the library, they went into one of the side rooms meant for testing and stuff. Stiles grabbed his phone to text his dad and Hannah grabbed the phone, threw it on the ground and stepped on it with her heel.

Stiles cry of protest lead to him being pushed up against the wall and Hannah's claws at his throat.

"What did I tell you about lying to me? Where is Derek?!" Hannah growled at his throat.

"Like I said, I have no clue where he broods just let me go, okay? I don't want to get caught up again."

"Let me try this again. I know a certain sheriff that would value his own life and a certain little red head whose mental state is in pieces. Now lead him to me and I'll leave them alone."

Stiles gritted his teeth and held his breathe for a second. He was just going to scream and then someone would come and find him. That's simple enough. But the red gleam of her eyes told him that she wasn't joking.

Funny how some people are so alike when trying to get what they want. Why did everyone come to him to find Derek? Peter was first and now this other chick. What the fuck, man.

She let go of him and walked off.

"Also, read pages 234 through 237 by tomorrow for our next study session." She winked and was off. Jesus Christ, she has some mental issues that she needs to sort out.

**XXXX**

It seemed all too familiar when he sat on the floor next to his bed with the same pocket knife he swore he'd never picked up again. He twisted it in his fingers and shook. He was on the verge of crying and he just stared at the wall. He looked back down at the knife and pushed up his sleeve. He was going to make one deep cut and blame it on a kitchen accident. That's simple and believable enough.

His pressed knife down on his forearm and watches as the crimson pool slid down into his lap. There go those jeans. After watching it awhile, the shaking stopped. He was fine. No panic attack. Just a betrayal to his mother. He swore on her grave that he'd stop before his sophomore year of high school. He looked at his other wrist and sighed. The pale skin that had angry pink scars littering deep. Scott surprisingly never noticed them. Neither did his father and he is going to keep it that way.

He got up and wiped the blood and changed into pajamas and sat at his computer desk. Here we go with countless more hours of no sleeping and researching mythical creatures.

A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for nearly 600 views! I realized right after I posted the last chapter that I was selling you guys short. Only six hundred words?! Well, any who, I wrote over 1,000 words this time. I hope you guys appreciate it and this Hannah girl won't be around for the whole fic. Remember to PM or write a review! Toodles, Kyran Mae xx


	4. graveyards are no fun

Stiles curled up into a ball next to his mother's tombstone. He was clutching the teddy bear that was hers when she was little and just sobbed.

"Mom, Mom I am so sorry." Stiles swallowed another sob and wiped his face. There wasn't any use because they would just be replaced with new tears.

"Mom, please don't hate me. Please, I'm so sorry." He bit his lip and trembled against the cold stone. Sitting in a cemetery, after hours and at 11 at night. His dad was working until midnight so he only had 45 minutes until he had to go.

Stiles sat there and looked at his arm. His cut stopped bleeding profusely a while ago, but the pain was still relatively new. Stiles breath hitched when he heard footstep, softly crinkling along the leaves. He wiped his face and tried to blink back tears. All he could think was how he wished it wasn't Hannah, Oh god not Hannah.

He closed his eyes and waited for the footsteps to pass but they only stopped in front of him. He peeked to see familiar boots of an alpha.

"Stiles? Are you alright?" For the first time ever, Stiles heard Derek speaking in a gentle voice. Sitting next to the boy, Derek took his jacket off and put it around Stiles, who looked like he had run out of his house wearing just sweatpants and a cotton shirt. Stiles looked up at him with blurry vision and tear stained cheeks.

"What do you want, Derek?" Stiles said bitterly. He tried to shrug the jacket off but Derek put it back on. "If you can see, I'm busy."

Derek scoffed and crossed his legs and sat across from Stiles. "Is this your mom's grave? Anastasia Stilinski." Derek looked so calm and gentle. Stiles found it extremely unnerving. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I went your house to continue our conversation but you weren't there. I tracked your scent."

Stiles sniffed and threw the jacket off. He picked up the stuffed animal and stalked off to his jeep. Derek got up and caught his wrist, which Stiles replied with a hiss of pain. Derek looked down at his wrist and narrowed his eyes.

"Stiles... Did you do this to yourself?" Stiles pulled his arm away and closed his eyes.

"Uh, it was a small kitchen accident." Stiles knew that he wouldn't believe it, but it couldn't hurt.

"Stiles, I can hear your heart beat. Why?" Stiles opened his jeep door and got in.

"You wouldn't get it." Stiles started the car and drove back home.

**XXXX**

Stiles leaned his head back as he slammed the door. Why did Derek have to show up? He just wanted to talk to his mom and sit there. He checked his watch and ran up the stairs to get ready for bed all over again. He noticed the time was nearing to his father's checkout time. He picked out his clothes and threw them on his desk and jumped into bed.

He just sat and waited for his dad to come home so he would know he was safe. He rolled on his side and heard the slamming of the car door and the opening of the door. Five minutes later, the sheriff came up to check on his son and kiss him goodnight. After opening the door, he found a peaceful looking Stiles and decided to tuck him in and kiss his forehead.

Stiles shuffled and tugged the blanket closer as his father shut the door. He whined at a nightmare he was having and started to kick the covers. He was still having nightmares about the kanima and Gerard kicking the living shit out of him.

**XXXX**

Stiles ran out the door in one of his usual outfits. Tee shirt, plaid flannel and jeans and a Vans backpack. He had overslept and totally forgot about the night before. He ran to his car, unlocked it and started the ignition quickly, and drove like the devil was at his tail. Or more or so like Hannah was.

**XXXX**

Afterschool, he ran into the locker room to quickly change into practice gear. Afternoon practice sucked but he wanted to keep his first line position. Coach Finstock blew his whistled that probably blew Isaac, Scott and Jackson's eardrums out. "Get the hell out of here and on to the field! LET'S GO!" He yelled at the players and grabbed his clipboard.

Stiles jogged along Scoot, who was only slowing down to accommodate to Stiles's own speed. Jackson and Isaac looked like this was as easy as drinking water. Scott talked on and on about the clothing that Allison was wearing, how the color was perfect to bring out her eyes and how cute her nose was. Stiles just rolled his eyes and kept running.

About 3 minutes passed and it was almost time to start the warm-ups. Scott stopped talking about Allison and looked at Stiles's arm.

"Dude! What happened?!" Scott exclaimed.

He pointed at the deep cut that had barely scabbed over on Stiles. Stiles tugged his arm back.

"Kitchen accident. Damn potatoes are eeeevilll." Stiles gave a smile and picked up his lacrosse stick. Scott looked pleased with answer and picked up his own stick. Good thing Scott wasn't the smartest crayon in the box. Isaac just walked past him with a knowing look.

Damn it, Derek can't keep a secret from his pack, can he? Stiles huffed and started running laps and passing to Greenburg and to Hamilton before standing back on the sidelines. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw tresses of golden hair. He was just about to lose it when he saw the yellow eyes, instead of red. Oh thank god for Erica.

After practice, everyone was leaving when Stiles started to jog to his car. He opened the door and dropped all his stuff.

"JESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST. CAN YOU NOT?" Stiles blushed at his screech and dropped his stuff.

"Language, Honey bun." Hannah smirked and tossed her hair.

"I get that you are trying to kill me in all but Jesus." Stiles grimaced and looked at her. " Can you leave? I have stuff to do and I have no idea where Derek is. Why can't you ask Isaac or Erica.?"

"You're special. You'll find out soon enough." She gave a knowing smile.

"How did you even get i- Oh. Seriously?! I am trying to actually save my money for other stuff and you go and dent my door." Stiles smacked her hand away from him. "Please, get out. I have to get home."

She winked and was off. Stiles's smacked his head against the steering wheel and drove home.

**A/N: Well hello there! Sorry for the long wait. This weekend I was lazy. Anyways, thank you for all the followers and views and favorites. And thank you to Ralai and Charlotteheartattack for reviewing (: Remember to not be shy to PM me and I will answer you!**


	5. glass teardrops

Upon dropping all of his stuff on his bed, Stiles flopped down next to it. He rolled over and buried his head in the pillow and groaned. He's starting to get really fucking sick of this chick. It's hard to explain to his father all of these mysteriously, hand shaped dent on his car and if he was going to actually keep this piece of shit jeep intact before he graduates.

He kicked his backpack over and it hit his side table, where he keeps his mother's music box and her photo. The frame came crashing down to the floor and shattered into a thousand tiny shards. Stiles cried out and his hand immediately shot out to catch the frame, causing him to stick his hand into pile of glass.

"JESUS CHRIST" Stiles shrieked and rolled over his bed to run the bathroom, his feet only nearly missing more glass. He grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet with his left hand and tried to open it, prying out tweezers.

Just his luck, he was right handed and he just pushed his hand right into the glass. He almost shrieked again when he heard a gruff voice come from behind him.

"Do you need help?" Derek appeared out of fucking thin air. Stiles had jumped a mere six feet.

"Oh my fucking god. DEREK, DON'T DO THAT." Stiles glared at him and proceed to use a shaky hand to pick out the glass; a pool of blood had formed in the middle of his hand.

Derek put a hand on his shoulder and took the tweezers out of his hands, and held Stiles's palm in his own. Derek started to pick out the glass and the pain soon subsided. Derek cleaned out the cuts with rubbing alcohol and wrapped a bandage. Stiles just sat there and watched him like this was normal. Derek dropped his hand from Stiles and walked out of the bathroom, and then Stiles snapped back into reality.

"Uh, okay. Thanks?" Stiles sputtered. Derek is being way nicer and careful than usual.

"No problem. Do you want help picking up the glass?" Derek didn't wait for an answer; he just started to pick up the glass on his own. Stiles reached down to help but it only took Derek a minute to pick it up.

"Thanks again… Is there something you'd like?" Stiles dropped the plastic bag into his trash bin.

He picked up the framed and took the photo out. The frame wasn't very expensive and he picked it up at Wal-Mart a long time ago. He placed the photo on the side table and sat down on his bed, making a mental note to get another one.

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Stiles gave him a look and then remembered the night before last.

"It's nothing, Derek. Just a moment of weakness. I'm fine." Derek didn't look so convinced with the boy.

"Stiles, Stop it. I know you are lying. Why did you do it?" Derek sat down on the bed next to Stiles. Stiles inched away from him and put his hands in his lap.

"I didn't mean to, I just got overwhelmed at the moment. I swear I will never do it again." Stiles swallowed hard.

"You can talk to me, if you want to. I, uh, guess?" Stiles never heard Derek sound so unsure of his self. He jumped when Derek picked up his wrist to look at it again.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Derek brought the wrist to his mouth and looked like he was going to bite it, but all he did was kiss it. Soft and feathery and right where a vein was. Stiles jerked his hand back, but instantly felt better. Derek widened his eyes and shot up, and ran out the window. Stiles ran to the window and yelled.

"WAIT, DEREK STOP!" It was useless because the werewolf was already far from his home.

Stiles plopped on his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

**XXXX**

A few days later, Derek still hadn't made an appearance and Stiles was feeling on edge.

Why did Derek do that, and why did some of the pain go away from his palm?

Ironically, Scott noticed his hand being cut and asked all sorts of questions.

"Dude, that frame really shattered, huh?" Scott was bouncing up and down like an excited puppy and grabbed his shirt from his locker. Scott was excited for the next game, which was in a few hours. It was already 5:00 on that chilly, mid-October afternoon. It was going to be freezing and Stiles didn't favor that.

Scott pulled his jersey over his head and tightened his cleat laces. Stiles zipped his red hoodie all the way up and pulled his socks up higher. Scott was still bouncing and grabbed his helmet.

Stiles started to walk out of the locker room onto the field for early warm-ups.

Basic stuff like laps and tossing, scrimmage games and what not. Stiles was running around without having to use his inhaler, so things were looking bright. This was the second to last game before the semi-finals. This would determine if they were going to even make it.

About a half an hour before the actual game started, Stiles realized he left his game mouthpiece in his locker. He started to jog back when he was suddenly hit by the side and pushed into a wall.

Hitting his head, Stiles groaned and blinked fast. All he saw way those red eyes and blond hair that seemed to haunt him wherever he went. Her claws were out and curling around his throat. The female growled and dragged him into the building. An empty classroom was unlocked and he was dragged into it.

She pressed him up against the wall and held his arms above his head.

"Why hello there, honey bee." She drawled out before dragging her claw under his collar bone, creating one precise cut. Stiles shouted out of protest before he saw another pair of red eyes coming from the other said of the room. A large, blonde man with the same glowing eyes smiled at him.

"Oh Stiles, this is Robert. He's our… leader." Hannah smirked and let go of his hands. Stiles hand reached immediately up to his collar bones before the girl smacked his hand away. She put his hand behind his back and reached down to lick along the cut. Stiles cried out again and tried to shove her away. He if screamed, than Scott may be able to hear him. He prayed that Derek wouldn't because he could already tell this was a trap.

Hannah pressed her fangs to the base of his neck while Robert approached him. His thick eyebrows were the basis of his face and his small eyes seemed like little tiny balls of fury. The bright red was not a good color against his tan skin and thin, pale lips.

He thought she was going to bite her when she stopped, raised her head and looked him in the eyes. She reminded him of Kate Argent so much, it was painful. He wished he had told Derek about her. Derek would know how to keep her away when it suddenly dawned on him.

Wolfsbane! He always kept a small vile in his pocket. He let his free hand slip into his pocket and uncapped the tube. He poured the wolfsbane in his hand quickly reached up and blew it in her face. Her faces of shock and pained faded when she fell to the ground. He had enough to also get the man, too.

Unfortunately, the man was already out of the room and on his way. Stiles bolted outside and back onto the field. The game was starting and he needed Scott.

"SCOTT! SCOTT WHERE ARE YOU?" Scott came jogging with a smile until he saw Stiles face.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Did the pack do something?"

"Werewolf. Alpha. That Hannah girl is an alpha and there is another in their pack and, and she kidnapped me." Scott freaked out and started running at the school. Stiles could see Boyd and Isaac come running to go join Scott. Stiles just sat down and finally felt the pain wracking his ribs from the blow.

A/N: Jfc you guys are like the best. AGAIN not immediate update but I do have school. It could be every 2-3 days usually. Whenever I get the chance. Wow thank you for almost two thousand views, twelve favorites and 32 followers! Also thank you to my best friend, ErinnMichelle for helping me and giving feedback and also to LetItRainUidoit for reviewing! Again thank you for the support, you can PM me blah blah blah. Toodles! Kyran Mae xx3


End file.
